


Icy Fears

by ZaneBoi



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ninjago, Sad with a Happy Ending, cole reassures zane, kinda sad, poor zane is sad, the others are there too but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaneBoi/pseuds/ZaneBoi
Summary: Zane has some doubts, can Cole chase the fear away? summary sucks story is better. just a short one-shot about Cole making sure Zane is okay.(Cross-posting on Wattpad)





	Icy Fears

The night was peaceful... the sky was clear.... The town seemed to just be on pause. Everyone taking a breath... happy to be alive or mourning their loved ones that were not as fortunate to make it out...

That morning was the morning of the overlords attack....

Many lives were lost... but the ninja did it.. They saved the day...

"some helped more than others..." Zane thought bitterly towards himself. As he sat at the edge of the Bounty's railing.

Zane was up here alone as the others were inside celebrating their victory. It had been a long and hard battle... stretching out most of the day. Though it was a win for the ninja, Zane didn't feel like he deserved to celebrate.

Zane's mind shifted from his current self-scolding thoughts to the events of the battle.

Fire seemed to fill the sky. The never ending cry of those buried under the ruble of crumbled buildings. The overlord had returned. Possessing the golden weapons making itself an impenetrable armor. The ninja tried their hardest to beat them on their own, but were soon over-whelmed with the overlords powers and had to retreat. They then came up with a better plan. To use the tornado of creations and build a weapon to melt off the golden armor that seemed to give the overlord his powers.

This weapon however would need a power source.. Something that could withstand the intensity of it heat and magnitude. Being the only one who could survive in such temperatures, Zane volunteered to use his heart to power the weapon.

Being stuck in one spot while the battle took place several miles away was frustrating, but Zane new he had to keep the weapon online. Warnings flashing across his eyes about his core temperatures at maximum heat, but zane keeped his hands busy by manually locking onto targets so pixal could fire at them. Zane also had his mind busy as well, using his falcon to guide the ninja safely through the maze of the ruined city to the weapon where he would then use it on the overlord.

Zane's internal temperatures were definitely overheating, and he nearly blacked out several times. The only thing that was in his mind was "stay awake. Save my friends." repeating over and over like a broken record.

The plan had worked just as they planned. The overlord took the bait and was lead into the trap and target range of the weapon. Zane then used the last of his energy to blast the overlord and melted away his Golden armor.

By this point Zane's system had finally crashed, but he was told that Lloyd had used his golden power to hopefully defeat the overlord forever.

"I just wish I could do more..." Zane whispered aloud. He was feeling pretty bad about blacking out right as the "real" battle had started... He should have been there to help. What if someone got hurt because he wasn't there? What if lloyd couldn't stop him and needed the weapon to fire again? Zane wouldn't have been able to because his stupid harddrive couldn't take his temperatures heat and power the weapon at the same time.

"hey zane!"

Zane jumped and whipped his head around to find Cole standing only 4 feet away from him.

"haha,.. Sorry didn't mean to scare you there" Cole smiled as he swung his legs over the edge of the railing to sit next to his icy companion.

"It is alright Cole. I was just too lost in thought to acknowledge your presence." Zane said monotone, continuing to look out at the stars.

Cole frowned. He instantly knew something was wrong. Zane was always aware of his surroundings. Always. Cole swore Zane could sense a fly from nine miles away.

"everything alright?" Cole decided to bluntly ask Zane expecting his honesty to get a better of him.

"yes. Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Zane said, his face still neutral but still refusing to look at Cole.

Cole was almost shocked... 'Zane... lied????' no way... Cole didn't think that Zane was even capable of lying. Especially not to his friends...

"You know, its pretty easy to see when something is bothering you... I understand if you don't want to talk about it but you don't have to Lie to me..." Cole said with his stern yet caring Leader-mode voice.

Cole could have sworn Zane's hands shook.

"I apologize, I just have some thoughts that are.... Complicated."

"is it part of the reason your out here instead of with everyone else?"

"some of it, yes."

Cole sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Cole..." Zane asked with hesitance after a few minutes... "can I ask you something?"

"of course."

"do you think... I'm worthless?" Zane said, his icy blue eyes finally meeting the dark brown of the man sitting

next to him.

"What?! No!" Cole was obviously taken back at this questions "why would you possible think that?!"

" I just..." Zane felt his shoulders start to tremble... "I just wish I could do more... I want to be able to help."

"do more? Zane you practically fainted because of power loss, without you we wouldn't have been able to break through the overlord's armor..." Cole scooted closer and put a hand on Zane's shoulder.

Zane was slightly aware of a small flow of tears out of his eyes... "I shouldn't have crashed, I should have been able to fight the rest of the battle, what if you needed me again.. I wouldn't have been there."

"Zane. You listen closely cause I'm only gonna say this once." Cole said fully facing Zane looking into his Icy orbs.

"You have done so much for us. You gave us more that we could have ever asked of you. You could have died tonight Zane!! We were so scared when you weren't responding. We were aware that powering the weapon could have undesired side-effects, but..."

Cole suddenly lurched forward pulling Zane into a hug.

Zane tensed before fully relaxing and even burring his face into Cole's shoulder.

"your more important that you even know." Cole whispered.

And just like that. Everything was right. Everything clicked into place. All the self-doubt in Zane's mind was gone. He felt fully at peace.. Things were just the way they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. If you liked it be sure to leave a kudos, and if you spot any grammar mistakes please be sure to let me know. thank you :D


End file.
